


This One's Different

by Telesilla



Series: This is Not a Game We Play [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, The Establishment, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison watches Tim and Buster</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is right after Bum's fucked Buster for the second time during Buster's big scene in the basement in Chapter Ten.

As Madison cleans up a little and then zips his jeans up, he watches Tim stroke Buster's forehead. Buster's still crying and you'd have to be made of fucking stone not to find it hot, especially after watching him fight to get away while Madison was fucking him. Like any sadist who's just watched his boy suffer, Tim's got a satisfied little smile on his face, but that's not all. He looks fascinated, Madison thinks. 

Even when Tim comes over to talk to Madison and Hunter, he keeps darting little glances over at Buster. And yeah, who wouldn't because Buster's a hell of a sight right now--chained to the big iron bed and covered in welts and bruises. Shit, if Madson hadn't come twice already, he'd want another shot. But still, Tim's got that engaged look on his face.

"Guys, you mind?" Tim says. "I want some time...." He trails off and rubs the back of his neck. 

"Sure," Madison says as Hunter nods. "Let us know if you need Brandon to carry him upstairs later on."

Madison looks back when he reaches the bottom of the stairs. Tim's bending over Buster with his hand on the back of Buster's neck, saying something Madison can't hear. 

"This one's a little different," Madison says to Hunter once they reach the hall.

"Yeah," Hunter says with a smile. "He really is."

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt meme going around on tumblr where people could ask for various things based on the writer's current WIP. A couple of people asked for POV--a POV shift in one scene. This was one of the results.


End file.
